Autonomous vehicles, such as self-driving cars, may operate with minimal or substantially no human input. For example, a passenger may enter a destination at a console of the autonomous vehicle, such as a touch screen, and the autonomous vehicle may navigate itself to the destination (e.g., a movie theater) by sensing its surrounding environment. The autonomous vehicle may sense its surroundings using a combination of sensors, cameras, radar, light detection and ranging (LIDAR), global positioning system (GPS), etc.
Autonomous vehicles offer a large number of benefits as compared to traditional automobiles. For example, autonomous vehicles may reduce traffic collisions due to the autonomous vehicle's increased reliability and improved reaction time as compared to human drivers. Autonomous vehicles may increase roadway capacity and reduce traffic congestion. In addition, passengers that are under age, elderly, disabled, intoxicated, or otherwise impaired may benefit from traveling in autonomous vehicles.